Beloved Prey
by chayshades
Summary: hari-hari yang selalu dilalui oleh Donghae, bagaikan neraka tak berujung. mengapa? karena seorang namja dingin yang selalu mengusik kehidupan nya dan tak pernah membiarkan Donghae menikmati kehidupannya sendiri. KiHae CHAPTER (4) UPDATE! MAAF LAMA!
1. Chapter 1

Judul: Beloved Prey

Pairing: Kibum x Donghae (KiHae)

Di pagi hari di Blue Senior High School, seorang remaja laki-laki memasuki gerbang sekolah sambil menundukan kepala. Dia berasal dari Mokpo dan baru pindah ke seoul 3 bulan yang lalu. Tempat dia bernaung untuk menimba ilmu saat ini adalah sekolah yang menurutnya sudah menyerupai neraka untuknya. Lee Donghae. Ya, remaja berambut brunette dan berwajah tampan namun manis itu bernama Lee Donghae

Donghae berjalan dengan sangat gontai kearah loker miliknya. Dia sudah membayangkan hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi padanya untuk hari ini. Ketika dia membuka lokernya, dia langsung memejamkan matanya, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

"eh? Tidak ada apa-apa? Tumben" gumam nya pelan. Namun ketika ia berbalik untuk menuju kelas nya, dia terpeleset karena sesuatu lalu ada banyak bola air menuju wajah serta badan nya hingga ia basah kuyup. 'hah, sial' umpat Donghae dalam hati.

"ooh? Donghae..air dirumah mati ya, sampai harus mandi di sekolah?." suara berat ini, lain tak lain adalah suara milik anak paling populer di high school ini, Kim Kibum. wajah dingin nya, sungguh menyesakkan hati Donghae. bagaimana ia bisa selalu menyiksa Donghae setiap hari seperti ini tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun di wajahnya. Kim Kibum adalah seorang Kingka dan pembully nomor 1 di sekolah.

donghae menangis pelan, ia teringat bahwa tidak ada baju ganti di lokernya dan ia tak mungkin pulang ke rumah. ia pun segera berdiri, memunggut tas nya dan pergi tanpa ingin menatap Kibum sedikitpun.

"kau sungguh jahat Kim Kibum. menggambil baju gantinya dan membuatnya menyedihkan seperti itu." kata sahabat sekaligus saudara kembar Kibum, sambil terkekeh. Kim Kyuhyun.

"jahat? haaah, lihatlah makhluk lemah seperti dia. ia bahkan tidak melakukan perlawanan yang berarti, dan itu... adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dilakukan kyuhyun~ah." ucap Kibum sambil menyeringai jahat. ia sangat tampan.. sungguh sangat tampan terutama senyumannya. namun sifatnya yang dingin, tak peduli dan suka seenaknya membuat ia ditakuti di seluruh high school. ya.. SELURUH.

dan.. fakta bahwa Donghae dan Kibum sekelas, sangat menambah penderitaan untuk Donghae...

+++++++++++++++++++ SHADOW WORLD ++++++++++++++++++

Donghae dengan bajunya yang sudah setengah basah, berusaha mengabaikan betapa dingin nya kelas nya dan berusaha memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas. Kibum memperhatikan Donghae yang setengah mengigil dan mengeluarkan senyum tak berperasaan nya. Kibum mengangkat tangan nya yang langsung di tanggapi oleh guru mereka.

"bu, ruangan ini sedikit panas, bolehkan saya menurunkan temperatur ACnya?" ucap Kibum dengan wajah datarnya. karena tak mau bermasalah dengan Kibum, guru tersebut langsung mengabulkan permintaan Kibum. Donghae melemparkan pandangan benci kepada Kibum. ya, Kibum tau kalau Donghae tengah mengigil kedinginan dan akan memperparah keadaan dengan menurunkan temperatur AC. Donghae tak bisa apa-apa. ia hanya bisa diam sambil sesekali bersin.

Donghae merasa matanya sangat berat dan merasa wajahnya memanas. selanjutnya yang ia ingat hanyalah pensil nya yang terjatuh beserta tubuhnya dan suara teriakan teman nya yang terkejut karena dia pingsan.

+++++++++++++++++++ SHADOW WORLD ++++++++++++++++++

Donghae membuka matanya dan pusing menghantam kepalanya. 'arrghh.. apa-apaan ini' ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa di sedang di UKS.

"hey sleeping beauty.. sudah bangun?." ucap seseorang hingga membuat Donghae kaget dan melihat bahwa orang yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

"kau? kau? apa yang kamu lakukan disini? pergi! aku membencimu!." seru Donghae sambil melempar bantal dan selimut ke arah Donghae. Kibum hanya berdiri diam tak bergeming. wajahnya yang dingin membuat Donghae takut dan makin membencinya. Kibum mendekatinya, semakin dekat dan dekat. Donghae ketakutan setengah mati dengan apa yang kali ini akan dilakukan Kibum kepadanya. dan ketika wajah Kibum hanya beberapa senti dengan wajah Donghae, Kibum berkata ...

+++++++++++++++++++ SHADOW WORLD ++++++++++++++++++

TO BE CONTINUED

hehehehehe

di potong disini ya ^_^

mohon read&review nya~

ps: plotnya saya ambil dari salah satu komik yang saya baca :D


	2. Chapter 2

Beloved Prey

Kibum x Donghae

Chapter 2

Terima makasih review nya ^_^ pada antusias ya..

Maaf chapter 1 pendek banget nga nyampe 1K kata. Sengaja sih sebenarnya. Ok deh, yang chapter 2 agak panjangan deh~ hehehe lanjuut

+++++++++ SHADOW WORLD +++++++++

"kau? kau? apa yang kamu lakukan disini? pergi! aku membencimu!." seru Donghae sambil melempar bantal dan selimut ke arah Donghae. Kibum hanya berdiri diam tak bergeming. wajahnya yang dingin membuat Donghae takut dan makin membencinya. Kibum mendekatinya, semakin dekat dan dekat. Donghae ketakutan setengah mati dengan apa yang kali ini akan dilakukan Kibum kepadanya. dan ketika wajah Kibum hanya beberapa senti dengan wajah Donghae, Kibum berkata…

"princess?. Aku janji akan membuat hidup mu lebih menderita." Ucap Kibum dengan senyum licik. Donghae merasakan wajahnya memerah karena wajah Kibum terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"berhenti memanggilku princess! aku laki-laki!." seru Donghae sambil mendorong Kibum dengan kencang. kibum hanya tertawa menanggapi nya. Donghae memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan 'kenapa wajahku memerah.' pikirnya.

"sepertinya princess merona karena Kim Kibum. wow." Dengan wajah dinginnya, ia terus mengejek Kibum. lalu tiba-tiba pintu ruang UKS terbuka dan muncul lah kembaran tidak indentik Kibum, yaitu lain tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

"Bummie, waktunya kita pulang. hi Donghae, keadaanmu sepertinya baik-baik saja." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa emosi. 'mereka berdua sama saja' batin Donghae.

"baiklah. sampai jumpa princess." kata Kibum sambil melempar bantal yang tadi dilemparkan Donghae kearahnya dengan sangat keras hingga membuat Donghae jatuh dari tempat tidur. Donghae menjerit kesakitan namun kedua kembaran itu tak ada yang menaruh simpati. Donghae hanya bisa menyumpahi mereka dalam hati sambil mengusap-usap kepala dan perutnya.

"donghae! kau tak apa? kudengar dari teman sekelas mu kau jatuh pingsan!." seru Sungmin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang UKS setelah si kembar jahanam keluar dari ruangan. Eunhyuk yang juga berstatus sebagai sahabat Donghae juga datang menghampirinya. "karena Kibum lagi ya?." tanya Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sedih, namun Donghae hanya terdiam.

"kita harus melaporkan hal ini ke guru, hae~ah. ini sungguh keterlaluan." ucap Sungmin sambil membelai rambut Donghae. "tidak bisa hyung, tidak bisa. kau lihat? bahkan guru pun takut kepadanya. lagipula keluarganya adalah penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini." jawab Donghae sambil terisak "aku tak tahan hyung. aku ingin pulang ke Mokpo saja. seoul bukanlah tempat untukku." Donghae semakin berdurai air mata.

"jangan begitu Donghae. bukankah kau bilang betapa senangnya ibu mu ketika kau mengatakan akan sekolah di seoul? apa reaksinya jika kau pulang tiba-tiba?." ya, yang di katakan Eunhyuk ada benarnya juga. Donghae harus bertahan. ia akan tetap hidup di neraka ini, selama Kibum tak membuatnya menderita sampai mati, itupun sudah cukup.

"semangat! kita akan cari jalan keluarnya! lagipula kau mempunyai kita berdua sebagai sahabatmu." ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk bahu Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol tangannya. Donghae sangat bersyukur ia masih mempunyai sahabat. setidaknya ada orang yang bisa membuat ia tersenyum di neraka ini.

"kalau begitu, siapa mau es krim?." seru Eunhyuk sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke atas. "aku mau!. ayo Donghae. kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini!." kata Sungmin sambil merengkuh Donghae ditangannya.

"pelan-pelan donk jalannya. sakit ni." gumam Donghae pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh sahabat.

"ya ampun! Donghae! mana yang sakit huh? yang mana? kepalamu? tanganmu? yang mana?." kedua sahabatnya pun menjadi panik dan meraba-raba Donghae mencari bagian tubuh Donghae yang terasa sakit. Donghae hanya tersenyum geli dengan kelakuan dua sahabat. ia lalu memeluk lengan kiri Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya dan memeluk lengan kanan Eunhyuk dengan tangan kirinya.

"ayo kita pergi." ucap Donghae pelan. mereka bertiga pun berjalan dengan senyum mengembang di wajah mereka.

+++++++++ SHADOW WORLD +++++++++

Kibum sibuk memandangi setiap gedung dan rumah yang dilalui melalui kaca jedela mobilnya. disisi lain, Kyuhyun bergumul dengan laptopnya. entah apa yang ia lakukan Kibum pun tak terlalu mempedulikan.

"hey bodoh, apa yang kau pikirkan?" ucap Kyuhyun yang agak sedikit heran melihat kakak kembarnya yang biasanya saja sudah pendiam namun kali ini sangat dan terlalu pendiam.

"langkah selanjutnya mengerjai Donghae." Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Kibum. biasanya, jika Kibum membully seseorang di sekolahnya, ia hanya akan membullynya 1 atau 2 minggu. karena Kibum adalah tipe yang cepat bosan kepada seseorang. namun Donghae? ini sudah bulan ketiga Kibum terus-terusan mengerjai Donghae tanpa ada rasa bosan sedikitpun.

"mengapa kau sangat tertarik dengan bocah kampung itu?." Kibum menatap aneh adik kembarnya, merasa heran dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan adik kembarnya itu. "entahlah. wajahnya ketika ku kerjai, sangat menarik." jawab Kibum seadanya hingga membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"kau tau? cara kau membicarakannya seperti orang jatuh cinta saja." Kyuhyun pun mendapatkan satu pukulan keras di kepalanya karena pernyataan yang dibuatnya itu. "kenapa kau memukulku bodoh!." Kyuhyun geram sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"entahlah. kepalamu menarik mungkin." jawab Kibum enteng dengan wajah stoic nya. Jatuh cinta?. Tentu saja Kibum tau bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. namun ia sudah kapok dengan perasaan semcam itu. perasaan nya pernah disakiti dan sekarang ia menutupnya rapat-rapat. tak menerima tamu untuk singgah dihatinya.

"Lee Donghae. hmmmmm dia cukup manis, ya know~." gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Kibum menghela napas panjang.

"lalu? kau tertarik padanya?." tanya Kibum tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun menatap tajam kakak kembarnya itu dan menyeringai jahat. "kalau iya, apa urusannya denganmu? mind your own bussiness,please." ada sedikit rasa kesal di dalam hati Kibum. Kibum tak tau mengapa yang jelas Kibum kesal dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"aku lebih suka dirimu yang jatuh cinta. setidaknya, ketika jatuh cinta, kau tidak pernah membully orang. jadi? jatuh cinta lah, bummie. buka perasaanmu untuk orang lain dan stop membully Donghae. ia anak yang baik yang mempunyai tujuan baik, dan kau tak berhak menghalanginya dan membuat dia menderita." Kibum geram dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. ia siap memukul Kyuhyun tepat diwajahnya jika ia tak ingat bahwa Kyuhyun adalah kembarannya.

"pengkhianat. kau berpihak pada Donghae sekarang,huh? lakukan sesukamu, Kyuhyun. aku sudah biasanya di khianati." ucap Kibum tenang. Kyuhyun merasakan ada kesedihan di dalam kata-kata Kibum. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah telah berkata tajam kepada kakak kembarnya itu. tapi sungguh, ia menginginkan Kibum yang berhati manusia. ketika ia jatuh cinta, ia lebih 'manusia' dari biasanya, dan Kyuhyun sangat rindu akan hal itu.

"maaf." gumam Kyuhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya. perjalanan ke kediaman keluarga Kim, di selimuti aura hitam. semua terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

+++++++++ SHADOW WORLD +++++++++

keesokan harinya, Donghae sedikit heran dengan pagi yang tenang ini. sungguh sangat heran. tidak ada tanda-tanda Kibum sedikitpun, bahkan Donghae sampai dengan selamat di kelas pertamanya. tak lama kemudian bel tanda jam masuk eprtama berbunyi. diam-diam Donghae menoleh ke arah bangku Kibum yang terletak di belakang kelas, namun bangku itu kosong. 'apa dia sakit? ah! rasakan kau.' rutuk Donghae dalam hati sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

tak pernah Donghae menikmati pelajaran di kelas setenang ini. sungguh tenang walau terasa ada yang kurang. ketika jam istirahat pertama berbunyi, Donghae memutuskan mencari duo HyukMin di kantin. ketika ia mencari sosok Eunhyuk dan Sungmin, ia malah menemukan sosok Kyuhyun duduk sendirian sambil bergumul dengan laptopnya. dan tanpa Donghae sadari ia malah menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari ada seseorang di sampingnya, langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Donghae dengan tatapan kosong. "heh anak kampung, mau apa kau?." tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit sinis.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit bingung. "itu, kenapa kamu sendirian? kemana Kibum?." tanya Donghae sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"untuk apa mencarinya? bukan kah hidupmu akan damai jika ia tak ada? itu kan yang kamu mau?." Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"eh? aku... aku hanya..." DOnghae semakin bingung. 'aku hanya... apa?' tanya Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. ia benar-benar tak tau apa yang ingin ia lakukan dan katakan. oh, Kibum benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila.

+++++++++ SHADOW WORLD +++++++++

TO BE CONTINUED

segini dulu ya ^_^

maaf belum bisa balas reviewnya satu2. seneng juga kalo ternyata banyak yang pengen cerita gaje ini berlanjut. nggak terlalu panjang dari yang kemaren, tapi setidaknya ini lebih dari 1K kata. hahahaha

jangan lupa review ya ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Beloved Prey

Kibum x Donghae

Chapter 3

Hi hi.. saya kembali. Chapter 1 yg berjumlah 500 kata, lalu chapter 2 yg terdiri dari 1K kata. Berarti chapter 3 1,5K kata donk ya? Ahahaha

Oh ya.. kenapa banyak yang mengira kalau cerita ini tentang cerita cinta segitiga antara kibum Donghae Kyuhyun? Bukan kok u.u bukan sama sekali. Tapi… yah ada lah.

chapter 3 ni sbenarnya udah 1 bulan yang lalu selesai namun berhubung saya tak ada pulang kerumah, jadi saya harus mengetik ulang di tempat saya b'numpang' belakangan ini dan maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata, soalnya nga saya recheck lagi.. terlalu malas aslinya hehehe

dan maaf update-an nya sangat telat, karena saya belum ada pulang ke rumah (Jakarta), saya ada di tanggerang untuk waktu lama,jadi maklumi keterlambatannya ok? ^_^

++++++++++ SHADOW WORLD ++++++++++

Donghae terdiam, lidahnya kelu tak tau harus menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun dengan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"aku... aku hanya berharap dia tak ada selamanya tau! sekolah tanpa dia itu benar-benar sangat nyaman! jadi- AW!" pernyataan Donghae terpotong karena ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya dengan keras, sebuah bola kasti. Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari bola kasti ke arah pintu yang ternyata adalah seorang Kim Kibum yang (mungkin) sejak daritadi berdiri disitu.

"Lee Donghae. akan kuhancurkan kehidupanmu dan orang-orang yang kau sayangi." ucap Kibum yang bahkan membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. DOnghae hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan berucap "maaf. aku tak tau apa yang membuatmu selalu membenciku. aku minta maaf jika ada hal dari diriku yang membuatmu sungguh, aku lelah. tolong hentikan. berhenti menyiksaku." Donghae memainkan ujung bajunya sambil tetap menundukan kepalanya.

"tak akan. enyahlah. ayo Kyu!." ujar Kibum singkat. menyakitkan dan menyesakan. Kyuhyun tanpa baa bi bu lagi segera menuruti ajakan kakak kembarnya yang entah sejak kapan datang ke sekolah. sementara DOnghae hanya terdiam hingga ada sesuatu yang hangat jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. ia lelah. sungguh sangat lelah dengan perlakuan Kibum terhadapnya.

++++++++++ SHADOW WORLD +++++++++++

sudah berhari-hari Donghae tidak masuk sekolah, ini disebabkan oleh ulah Kibum yang etah bagaimana caranya membuat Donghae jatuh ke danau di tengah musim dingin bersalju. Kyuhyun berusaha memahami apa yang ada di pikiran Kibum, namun ia tak dapat mengerti sedikitpun. Kibum semakin hari semakin dingin terhadap orang lain bahkan terhadap kyuhyun.

"dia tak masuk berhari-hari karenamu lagipula ia tinggal seorang diri di seoul, bisakah kau menjenguknya? setidaknya minta maaf kepadanya." ucap Kyuhyun sambil bermain PSP. Kibum hanya diam sibuk sendiri dengan samsung tab nya.

"Kibummie.. kau mendengarkan aku atau tidak?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Kibum hanya berdehem ria untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghelakan napas karena jawaban apa lagi yang dia harapkan dari seorang Kibum yang lebih memilih diam daripada harus berbicara 1 kata.

"jangan ganggu dia lagi, Bummie." seketika terdengar sebuah barang di banting. Kibum telah membanting tablet nya dengan sangat keras ke lantai. walau wajahnya masih terlihat sangat dingin, terlihat sangat jelas di matanya jika dia sangat marah.

"ada apa denganmu? selalu membahas tentangnya? apa kau tertarik dengan anak itu huh?." tanya Kibum dengan sangat dingin. Kyuhyun tak berani menatap kakak kembaranya sama sekali. namun, Kyuhyun terlanjur amat sangat iba kepada Donghae yang membuat ia terpaksa memberanikan diri menantang kembarannya itu.

"ya, aku tertarik padanya." ucap Kyuhyun singkat. tetarik? pada Donghae? yang benar saja. Kyuhyun tak tertarik dengan Donghae sedikitpun. ia lebih tetarik dengan sahabatnya Donghae, yaitu Eunhyuk. namun Kyuhyun sudah rela melepas Eunhyuk yang sekarang sudah menjadi milik Sungmin. dahulu, Kyuhyun tak jauh beda dengan Kibum, suka mengerjai anak baru terutama Eunhyuk. namun, sejak Eunhyuk telah menjadi milik orang lain, ia perlahan mundur dan berusaha merubah dan menata kembali hidupnya. karena itu sekarang Kyuhyun ingin melindungi sahabat Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan mimik muka marah kah? atau kecewa? yang jelas Kibum tidak suka sama sekali dengan pengakuan yang di lontarkan Kyuhyun padanya. "Aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi." gumam Kibum sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. sementara itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengatur napasnya yang tadi sempat tak beraturan dan menendang kursi yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kembaran bodoh!." sungut Kyuhyun pelan namun tajam

+++++++++++ SHADOW WORLD +++++++++++++

seorang pria dengan surai hitam dan berbadan tegap menapakkan kakinya yang jenjangdi lorong sebuah apartemen sederhana berlantai 3. obsidian hitam miliknya menatapi setiap pintu apartemen yang ia lewati hingga ia menemukan pintu apartemen yang ia cari. pintu apartemen bernomor '9' dengan tag nama 'Donghae Lee'.

pria itu mengetuk pintu apartemen tersebut berkali-kali namun tidak ada tanda-tanda pemiliknya akan membukakan pintu tersebut. lelaki itu berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, namu tak lama kemudian dari balik pintu terdengar seseorang dengan langkah berat berusaha membuka kenop pintu miliknya.

"sia- oh. apa mau mu?." tanya Donghae dengan wajah tak suka terpatri di wajahnya. wajahnya merona merah mungkin di karenakan demam, matanya sayu dan bernapas berat.

"aku perhatikan beberapa hari ini kamu tak masuk sekolah." jawab lelaki itu.

"Choi Siwon-shii, apa kau mengasihani aku? dan dari mana kau tahu alamatku?." Donghae mengintrogasi Siwon tepat di pintu apartemen, tak ada niat sedikitpun dari Donghae untuk mempersilahkan masuk Siwon ke dalam apartemennya.

"aku kasihan dan apa kau lupa aku seorang hacker?." Donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemah untuk menjawab pernyataan Siwon untuknya.

"kau sakit, apa karena bocah kaya keparat itu?."

"siapa yang kau sebut keparat, Choi Siwon?." seketika Donghae dan Siwon mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada seorang pemuda bermuka dingin yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Donghae tak mengerti apa yang sedang Kibum lakukan disini, ia hanya bisa menundukan kepala tanpa berani menatap Kibum takut membuat Kibum kesal kepadanya dan malah akan membuat Donghae semakin menderita.

"kau! bisakah kau berhenti menggangu kehidupan Donghae? setidaknya biarkan sekali-sekali dia tersenyum tanpa ada kamu yang menghalangi!." geram Siwon sambil mengangkat kerah baju Kibum. Kibum menatap siwon dengan tatapan dinginnya, ia sama sekali tak terancam dengan gertakan Siwon. Kibum pun melepaskan tangan Siwon dari kerah bajunya dengan sangat mudah lalu menarik tangan Donghae masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Donghae dan membanting pintu itu serta tak lupa menguncinya.

"a-ap a-apa.." Donghae hanya terbengong menatap pintu apartemennya yang sekarang terguncar cukup keras karena Siwon yang mengedor dan meneriaki Kibum agar membuka pintu tersebut.

"ya! bocah keparat! aku bilang buka sekarang juga!." Siwon masih belum menyerah dengan aksi heroiknya yaitu mengedor-gedor pintu apartemen Donghae.

"ya! jangan buat keributan disini! pergi kau!." terdengar suara ibu=ibu yang diyakini Donghae yaitu ibu=ibu di sekitar apartemen Donghae, mengusir Siwon karena telah membuat keributan. dan tak lama kemudian suasana hening. Donghae masih diam terbengong sambil menatap Kibum yang sekarang duduk seenaknya di lantai ruang tengah Donghae. yah, maklum karena Donghae tak punya sofa untuk menerima tamu.

Kibum pun hanya terdiam sambil sesekali memandangi ruang sekitar apartemen kecil milik Donghae. lalu matanya tertuju pada Donghae yang masih terdiam di dekat pintu.

"kau sakit kan?" tanya Kibum yang hanya di jawab Donghae dengan sebuah anggukan pelan. Kibum yang tak tahan melihat Donghae hanya terdiam dengan muka bodoh seperti itu akhirnya berinisiatif menarik tangan Donghae dan mendudukan Donghae di sebuah tempat tidur kecil nan tipis milik Donghae.

"aku membawakanmu bubur, supplemen dan obat. makanlah." ucap Kibum cuek bebek namun tak menatap Donghae sama sekali. Donghae menatap keheranan dengan tingkah aneh Kibum yang satu ini.

"a-aku.."

"kau tak perlu membayar ini semua. gratis dari ku." ucar Kibum lagi sambil mengeluarkan isi tas plastik tersebut. 'siapa yang tanya masalah bayar-membayar sih' sungut Donghae dalam hati.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mau memperhatikanku." Donghae membungkuk sopan untuk ucapan terima kasihnya. dia tak tahu harus berkata apa ke Kibum, musuh sekaligus orang yang membuat dia jadi sakit begini.

"kau cek dulu suhu tubuhmu itu. aku akan menaruh bubur ini di mangkuk. eh, kau punya mangkuk kan?." tanya Kibum dengan muka sedikit konyol yang harus membuat Donghae menahan tawanya.

"iya. tentu saja aku punya." jawab Donghae singkat dengan senyum lembut terhias di wajah sendu Donghae. Kibum terdiam menatap senyuman itu, ada perasaan senang muncul di dalam hatinya yang hampir membuat ia ikut tersenyum membalas senyuman Donghae. namun ia merasa ia harus menjaga image coolnya yang membuat ia enggan membalas senyuman Donghae.

Kibum pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berusaha mencari mangkuk. ia menghela napas pelan, sedikit heran apa yang ada di pikiraannya siang ini sampai kakinya membawa dia mendarangi rumah Donghae berbekal alamat yang di beri tahu petugas TU kepadanya. iba kah ia pada Donghae? apakah ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Donghae jatuh sakit?. Kibum sendiri pun tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri. yang jelas, ia merasa senang telah membuat Donghae tersenyum walau pun hanya senyuman tipis yang sendu.

Kibum meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur hangat itu di depan Donghae, ia lalu mengambil termometer yang ada di mulut Donghae dan mengecek suhu tubuh Donghae.

"hah! 40°C! apa kau gila? apa kau tak minum obat sama sekali?." Donghae hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengatakan kepada Kibum bahwa ia tak kuat berjalan dan tak memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli obat.

"aku akan keluar membeli es. jika nanti aku kembali kau belum menghabiskan buburmu dan meminum obatmu, akan ku gigit kau hidup-hidup." ancam Kibum geram sambil pergi keluar apartemen Donghae mencoba mencari es untuk mengompres Donghae.

"dia baik." gumam Donghae pelan sambil tersenyum sendiri.

++++++++++++++ SHADOW WORLD +++++++++++++++

ketika Kibum kembali, ia melihat mangkuk bubur itu sudah kosong bersih tak tersisa. ia tersenyum senang mengetahui Donghae mau mendengarkan -umm- ancaman kecilnya. Kibum mengisi bak kecil yang sekarang ia pengang dengan air dan es yang tadi ia beli. ia memutuskan untuk mengunakan sapu tangannya saja untuk mengompres Donghae. ia menghampiri Donghae yang sedang memaikan termometer yang ia gunakan tadi dan duduk di samping.

"kau sudah meminum obatnya?." Donghae hanya mengangguk dengan imutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. 'ah gemasnya.' jerit Kibum dalam hati.

"berbaringlah, aku akan mengompresmu." ucap Kibum sambil berusaha mempertahankan muka datar yang biasa ia pasang di depan Donghae. sekali lagi Donghae menuruti perkataan Kibum. ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil memejamkan mata dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Kibum mulai mengompres Donghae dengan lembut dan telaten.

"setelah aku selesai mengompresmu aku akan pulang. jagan lupa minum obatmu setiap hari, setidaknya dengan begini perasaan bersalahku ke dirimu berkurang. mungkin." Donghae hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Kibum, ia merasa hangat hanya dengan kehadiran Kibum menemaninya disini dan berusaha mengajak ngobrol walaupun cukup kaku mengingat seharusnya mereka adalah musuh. tak lama kemudian Donghae menyadari satu hal dari ucapan Kibum. Kibum yang sekaraqng penuh perhatian akan meninggalkan Donghae dan mungkin ketika mereka bertemu kembali di sekolah, Kibum yang penuh perhatian yang dia sukai tak ada lagi. apa? yang ia sukai?. 'oh tidak.. jangan-jangan aku-.' rutuk Donghae dalam hati.

"Kibummie." Kibum merasa heran dan senang dengan Donghae yang tiba-tiba memanggil mananya dengan nickname seperti itu. ia merasa spesial.

"hm?."

"kumohon. temani aku disini. jangan pergi." gumam Donghae sambil mengenggam tangan Kibum dengan kedua tangannya. jantung Kibum deg-degan dengan sungguh kencang. ia merasa binggung perasaan apa ini.

'ada apa dengan diriku?' batinnya.

+++++++++++++ SHADOW WORLD +++++++++++++++

TBG

woaaaahhh rewriting selesai.

maaf banget karena lama O_O

RnR ya ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Beloved Prey**

**Kibum x Donghae Kihae**

**chapter 4**

**YAOI**

**may you leave if dont like yaoi**

* * *

plot yang saya buat sudah tersusun di otak tapi kata-kata yang pas nga mau keluar dengan tepat -,- duh

dan di fanfic ini saya lupa... kenapa saya masukin siwon di situ O_O /jedotin kepala/. yah nasi sudah menjadi bubur.. dan saya suka bubur cirebon.. mari lah kita lanjutkan saja fanfic gaje tak berdasar. awalnya ini ngikutin komik yg waktu itu saya baca.. tapi mengapa jadi melenceng jauh gini. ahahahaha bodo' ah -,-

BELOVED PREY : MANGSA TERSAYANG (atau target kesayangan yah? ahahaha)

dan chapter 4.. 2K ya? ahahahaha becanda dah ;;_;;

* * *

+++ cerita sebelumnya +++

"Kibummie." Kibum merasa heran dan senang dengan Donghae yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya dengan nickname seperti itu. ia merasa spesial.

"hm?."

"kumohon. temani aku disini. jangan pergi." gumam Donghae sambil mengenggam tangan Kibum dengan kedua tangannya. jantung Kibum berdebar dengan sungguh kencang. ia merasa binggung perasaan apa ini.

'ada apa dengan diriku?' batinnya.

~ chapter 4~

Kibum merasa bahwa perasaan ini salah, perasaan ini seharusnya tidak ada di dalam hatinya, ia seharusnya tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun dan merasa bersalah hingga kakinya membawa ia ke apartemen kumuh Donghae. Kibum memandang tangannya yang digenggam oleh Donghae, sungguh terasa nyaman namun ia merasa ini salah. ia menyingkap tangan Donghae dengan sangat kasar dan membereskan tasnya.

"k-kibum-mmie-" belum Donghae sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suara pintu di tutup dengan kasarnya membahana di apartemen milik Donghae. penolakan. itu lah yang dirasakan Donghae saat ini, walau ia agak sedikit bingung atas dasar apa ia merasa hati nya sangat sakit atas penolakan yang Kibum lakukan padanya. penolakan untuk menemani dia walau pun hanya sekedar satu malam. Donghae benci perasaan seperti ini, perasaan yang hanya membuat dirinya terlihat semakin lemah. ia tak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum untuk mengerjai dirinya ketika ia masuk sekolah, sungguh ia tak ingin membayangkan apa yang dapat Kibum perbuat padanya.

perasaan ini, bagaikan kau terluka dan luka tersebut kau tetesi dengan air jeruk nipis. perih. Donghae pun hanya bisa menangis menahan perihnya luka tersebut dan berdoa agar luka tersebut akan cepat sembuh tak peduli bagaimana pun caranya.

+++++ BELOVED PREY +++++

"dari mana kau?." Kyuhyun bertanya kepada kembarannya yang tadi tiba-tiba saja pergi tanpa memberitahu aka pergi kemana. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum berusaha mencari jawaban dari wajah Kibum yang sepertinya penuh dengan guratan kekesalan, penyesalan dan tentu saja kebingungan. Kibum mendudukan dirinya di single sofa yang letaknya agak berjauhan dari sofa yang sekarang Kyuhyun tempati, ia memejamkan matanya dengan wajah mengadah ke atas layaknya seorang ayah yang letih usai pergi kerja banting tulang untuk keluarga.

"ada hal lain yang menganggu pikiranmu malam ini?." Kyuhyun berusaha sabar menanti jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pada Kibum sejak tadi namun Kibum tetap terdiam seolah-olah tak merasa ada kehadiran Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mengkhawatirkan dirinya ketika ia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan ia akan pergi kemana. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus kencang lalu pergi ke kamar miliknya, ia tak ingin menanggapi Kibum lagi.

sementara itu Kibum masing bingung dengan dirinya, seolah-olah otaknya berhenti bekerja hingga ia tak dapat berfikir dengan jernih atas apa yang telah terjadi. ia ingin melemparkan kesalahan kepada Kyuhyun atas kata-kata nya yang membuat ia pergi ke apartemen Donghae bahkan merawatnya. belum lagi ada si Choi Siwon yang waktu itu juga singgah di apartemen Donghae, dan seketika dia tersadar apa yang mau Choi Siwon lakukan datang ke apartemen Donghae malam-malam?.

++++++ BELOVED PREY +++++

pagi ini kedua kembaran Kim tak pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama dengan satu mobil, mereka mengendarai mobil mereka masing-masing, orang tua mereka cukup heran dengan kelakuan kedua anak lelaki mereka yang kembar ini karena sungguh tak seperti biasanya. siswa dan siswi yang lain nya pun ikut bingung karena sungguh jarang untuk kedua Kim menghindar satu sama lain daengan wajah setengah kesal, biasanya mereka berdua adalah kembaran yang paling kompak dan mendominasi sekolah ini.

sedangkan Donghae, walau wajahnya masih pucat ia memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah, ia takut tertinggal banyak materi pelajaran. dengan memakai jaket musim dingin yang tebal, ia memastikan agar tubuhnya cukup hangat. ia tak ingin jatuh sakit lagi karena hawa musim dingin tak mau bersahabat dengannya yang masih setengah demam ini.

"Donghae!." Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang dari jauh sudah melihat sosok Donghae dari kejauhan langsung menghampirinya.

"kau sakit? kenapa kau tak ada memberitahu kami! dan mengapa tidak ada yang tau rumahmu? aku sungguh frustasi ingin sekali menjengukmu! dan lagi-"

"syukurlah, kamu sudah masuk sekolah." ujar Eunhyuk yang sengaja memotong ocehan Sungmin, karena jika Sungmin sudah kelewatan khawatir ia akan terus mengoceh hingga tenggorokannya lepas. mungkin.

Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya, ia memang tak pernah mau mengajak kedua temannya ini ke apartemennya. ia merasa tempatnya tak layak untuk sekedar menerima tamu bahkan untuk seorang teman. Donghae lalu memeluk kedua teman nya itu dan menangis, ia membutuhkan orang lain untuk menjadi tempat menumpahkan segala perasaan yang menganggu di dalam hatinya, dan kedua temannya ini hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepala dan punggung Donghae tak memperdulikan betapa dinginnya hawa di luar beserta salju yang masih saja jatuh ke hamparan salju yang sudah menumpuk. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tau bahwa temannya ini bukan lah orang yang terbuka dengan perasaannya sendiri. karena itu, cukup dengan seperti ini menjadi teman yang setidaknya bisa membuat kesedihan Donghae berkurang.

"apa kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu?." tanya Eunhyuk menawarkan diri dan di balas dengan gelengan kepala tanda tidak dari Donghae. "baiklah kalau begitu, jangan memaksakan dirimu hae~ah." timpal Sungmin yang juga prihatin. setelah beberapa menit mereka bertiga berpelukan akhirnya Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan senyum manis untuk kedua temannya yang selalu saja bersabar menemani Donghae.

"ayo!." seru Donghae sambil menarik kedua tangan temannya menuju gedung sekolah.

+++++ BELOVED PREY +++++

Suasana kelas sungguh sangat aneh saat ini, Donghae yang merasa canggung mendapati dirinya selalu melirik ke arah Kibum namun tentu saja Kibum tak tau akan hal itu karena yang Kibum kerjakan sejak masuk ke kelas adalah menatap halaman sekolah berwarna putih yang tertutupi oleh milyaran butir salju melalui kaca lebar yang ada di sampingnya. sementara Kyuhyun sesekali hanya menghela napas kecil, ia sungguh tak menyukai keadaan bahwa dirinya dan kakak kembarnya tak bertegur sapa. ia butuh teman bermain dan satu-satunya teman bermain untuknya adalah kembarannya.

ketika bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari guru yang saat itu sedang mengajar Kibum langsung saja keluar dari kelas. sementara Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menghangatkan diri sambil bermain dengan PSPnya.

"Donghae~ah ayo kita ke kantin. kita beli sesuatu yang hangat pasti enak." Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang mendatangi kelas Donghae dan ingin ia ikut mereka ke kantin, namun dengan senyum tipis ia menolak karena ia ingin mengejar keketingalannya dalam pelajaran di perpustakaan. akhirnya dengan cemberut Sungmin pergi bersama Eunhyuk ke kantin.

Donghae membawa beberapa buku yang akan di bacanya di perpustakaan, jarak antara kelasnya dengan perpustakaan lumayan jauh dan ketika dia sedang asik berjalan sambil mengumamkan sebuah lagu, ia melihat Kibum dan Siwon saling menatap satu sama lain layaknya hendak berkelahi. Donghae yang tak ingin mencari masalah segera bersembunyi di balik dinding yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat Kibum dan Siwon sambil berusaha mencuri dengar apa kira-kira yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan.

"pokoknya jangan!." seru Siwon yang emosi karena melihat Kibum menatapnya tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?." jawab Kibum acuh tak acuh.

"aku tak mau tau itu Kim Kibum. yang jelas, jangan sentuh Donghae!." bentak Siwon dengan sangat keras sambil pergi dari hadapan Kibum. Donghae yang masih bersembunyi merasa bingung kenapa dia harus dibawa-bawa seperti itu. sungguh, ia hanya ingin menjadi murid biasa yang tak punya masalah dengan anak pemilik sekolah yaitu Kim Kibum dan anak dari kepala sekolah yaitu Choi Siwon. Donghae memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat ia bersembunyi dan pergi ke perpustakaan namun keberuntungan berkata lain, tak sengaja Donghae menabrak tong sampah yang ada di dekatnya hingga menarik perhatian Kibum.

"kau!." Kibum mendapati Donghae berdiri kaku membelakangi dirinya. Kibum segera meraihnya dan mendorong tubuh Donghae dengan sangat keras hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. Kibum mendekati Donghae hingga jarak yang sangat dekat, tak membiarkan Donghae memiliki celah untuk berani kabur dari dirinya. Donghae hanya bisa memeluk buku-bukunya dengan sangat erat sambil menundukan kepala seolah-olah tertarik dengan lantai yang ia Kibum mengangkat kepala Donghae kasar dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya ia sandarkan pada dinding di belakang Donghae.

"kau! berani sekali-" entah setan apa yang merasuki Kibum, ia mencekik leher Donghae dengan tangan kanannya. Donghae menjatuhkan semua buku-bukunya dan mulai meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangan Kibum dari lehernya dengan kedua tangannya. namun apa daya, Donghae tak mempunyai tenaga sekuat Kibum untuk berhasil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kibum dari lehernya. Donghae merasakan betapa susahnya ia bernapas dan ia mulai menangis pelan.

Kibum menatap mata Donghae dan menyadari ada air mata yang mengancam akan jatuh dari kedua matanya. dengan perlahan Kibum pun melepaskan cengkramannya dan memandang bagaimana Donghae terbatuk-batuk berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Kibum memungguti buku-buku Donghae yang berjatuhan satu persatu berusaha tak menatap Donghae yang masih menangis sambil memegangi lehernya. Kibum memberikan Donghae buku-buku yang tadi ia punguti dan juga sebuah sapu tangan, setelah itu ia langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun, dan Donghae hanya bisa menatap punggung Kibum dengan sendu, yang semakin lama semakin jauh hingga tak terlihat lagi.

+++++ BELOVED PREY +++++

Kyuhyun suka bermain PSP di perpustakaan karena selain suasananya yang hangat, perpustakaan juga sepi tak banyak siswa ribut yang dapat membuatnya tak dapat berkonsentrasi bermain PSP. namun tak lama kemudian ia mendengar seseorang memasuki perpustakaan dan menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun duduk sekarang. Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP miliknya dan mendapati Donghae terduduk lesu dengan tatapan kosong, Kyuhyun pun menghentikan permainannya di PSP dan duduk tepat di depan Donghae.

"sepertinya kau sudah sembuh,walau wajahmu masih sedikit pucat." ucap Kyuhyun berusaha membuka pembicaraan karena pada dasarnya ia tau Donghae juga takut padanya walau Kyuhyun tak pernah mengerjainya tapi Kibum adalah kembarannya, jadi tak dapat di hindari ia pun ikut mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari mangsa milik Kibum ini.

"ya, begitulah." jawab Donghae singkat.

"hey, kau tak perlu takut padaku. aku tak seperti kakak kembarku itu. aku evil tapi tak sadis seperti dia." Kyuhyun mengerutu sambil mendenguskan napas.

"Kyuhyun~shii, boleh aku bertanya?." Donghae pun merasa jika ia harus bertanya tentang Siwon dan Kibum. Kyuhyun pun hanya menganggukan kepala tanda ia setuju untuk menerima pertanyaan Donghae.

"ada apa antara Kibum dan Siwon? sepertinya Kibum tak terlalu suka padanya." Kyuhyun pun tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. karena ia sudah tak pernah mendengar nama Kibum dan Siwon bisa di gabungkan dalam satu kalimat.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang mereka?." tanya Kyuhyun sedikit heran.

"aku melihat mereka beradu mulut." Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tanpa memberitahu bahwa Siwon beradu mulut dengan Kibum hanya karena dia, Lee Donghae.

"kau tau? sebelumnya, Kibum bukanlah anak lelaki brengsek seperti sekarang, dulu ia selalu memperlakukan orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan lembut dan selalu menebar senyuman. teutama ketika dia sedang jatuh cinta, mungkin setiap harinya terasa bagaikan surga untuknya. aku, Kibum dan Siwon adalah sahabat dari kecil karena orang tua kami yang juga bersahabat." tanpa sadar terulas senyuman tipis di bibir Donghae membayangkan Kibum yang senantiasa lembut seperti itu, dan bagaimana Kibum dapat jatuh cinta.

"dan kau tau Donghae~shii? orang yang membuat Kibum berubah menjadi mengerikan seperti sekarang, itu semua karena Siwon." Donghae terdiam kaku dan hanya merespon pernyataan Kyuhyun dengan membelalakan matanya tak percaya. batin Donghae bertanya 'ada apa sebenarnya?'.

+++++ BELOVED PREY +++++

**TO BE CONTINUED **

mari membalas review~

**dewdew90 :** iya lope lope-an tapi lope-lopean nya di putus dulu. ahaha

**kihae dp26 : **saya juga bingung kenapa masukin siwon disitu -,-/ akhirnya mutar otak ngapain ya siwon di situ enaknya -,-

**isfa : **fa jangan colek2 fa O_O digigit Kibum loh kalo berani colek2

**Evil Thieves :** okeh! ini sudah lanjut

**audrey musaena :** sengaja di tbc ini ^^ pas kan?

**arumfishy :** tenang sudah ada Kibum yg ngerawat kok ;)

**SJ Key :** sayangnya, updatenya baru skrg. maap ya u.u

**dew'yellow :** loh dew nya ada dua ya? o_O emang donghae tuh terlalu ngegemesin sampe bawaannya pengen di siksa mulu nih. siwon suka sama hae? ummmmmmmm suka nga yaaa..

**guest :** ohoho penasarannya? maap ya baru update sekarang.

**sugih :** nga ada cinta segitigaan u.u.

**Elfishyka :** baru sekarang ni updatenya

**ecca :** kibum suka sama hae? Iya kali ya. Gimana hae? Gatau u.u kyu sama hae? Kan kyu nga naksir hae u.u

**Cloudyeye :** siwon itu….. udah di jawab di chap ini ^^ sibum saingan.. yup! Sepertinya gitu.

**Laila. :** huhuhu typos. Iya ^^

**Lullu48129 :** ciyee iya donk..

**Lee Kyung Hwa :** akhirnya luluh ya.. sesuatu. Lol iya makasih di tungguin. Capek nunggu ya? Jangan donk.

**Arum junnie :** iya nih kok pendek bgt. Suka yg panjang2 ya? U.u

**maaf updatenya lama banget.. dan nga panjang juga.. hmmmmm**

**tapi jangan lupa Read & Review ya **


End file.
